The Bouquet
by EmilyWallace
Summary: What happens when House gets advice from Cameron?


Love Makes the Heart Grow Stronger

One-Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. (

House crumpled the umpteenth piece of paper, grimacing at the mess on the floor. He eyed the stack of paper he had left. Starting at well over 100 pieces of paper, he would be lucky if he had ten sheets left. He looked through the glass to the Diagnostic room. Cameron was sitting at the table, going over a stack of files. House slowly, painfully stood up, leaning heavily on his cane. He limped over the the door banging on it with his cane, startling Cameron. He beckoned her into his office, walking back to his desk and sitting down. She slowly set down her files and walked into his office. "Yes?" His shoulders slumped. "H…How do you tell someone….you..er…love them?" Her jaw dropped and she stared at him. "NO! No no no, not you. Someone else" She closed her mouth, "Who? Who is it?" House glared at her, "None of your business." She shrugged and started to walk out of the office. "Hey! You didn't answer me." She turned to look at him. "If I don't know who it is, I can't answer." He growled low, "I don't want to tell you. You'll just run off to your blonde beauty, and he'll have it spread around the whole hospital in the hour." Cameron rolled her eyes, "I won't tell anyone. I'll use disgression."  
"wilson." Cameron blinked, "who?" House slammed his cane down. "WILSON"

Cameron's jaw dropped again and she sat down heavily. "Oh…he likes…uh…romantic…stuff… You could send him flowers." House shoved his phone at her. "Dial." Cameron smiled lightly, quickly dialing the flower shop she had in her memory. "Hello, yes, I'd like to order a mix of red and white calla lilies, daisies, with a single blue rose in the center. Yes I'd like to send a note." She looked at House, who was staring at her in wide-eyed horror. "Wilson, my love forever, H." House closed his eyes and grimaced, he would never live this down. Now he would owe Allison a million dinners. Or something. Damn. He listened as she gave the address to the hospital, to be sent to Doctor James Wilson. At least she hadn't given his name, so maybe, James would think it was a new nurse or something. No he wouldn't. H. How obvious is that. God, he would need some extra Vicodin. "Thanks Cameron…Really, you've done a bang-up job, as usual." She smiled, "No problem. I'm always glad to help." He snarled and threw a tennis ball at her as she slipped out the door.

Lunch

Wilson filled his tray, watching House cover his food with salad. They slid their trays down to the checkout. "Together or separate." House opened his mouth to answer, but Wilson cut in, "Together." House smiled to himself, walking over to an empty table. He set his tray down, waiting for Wilson to join him. Wilson sat down. "You know, something completely random happened today. I got a very large bouquet of flowers. It was very nice, and the card was simple. I loved it." House felt panic rising in him, "Oh, flowers eh? A simple-minded gift. While your at it, you should order an extra-large fruit salad and go buy some girls underwear." Wilson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cause everything you don't like is gay."

House thought about this for a second, thinking to himself, 'that excludes you then…' He looked up to see Wilson staring at him, mouth hanging open, looking suspicously like Cameron. "Excuse me?" House gave him a crazy look. "What?" Wilson shook his head, blinking rapidly, "Did you just say, that excludes me?" House's eyes widened "No. no I definitely did not." Wilson grinned. "You like me!" House looked around to see if anyone had heard him. "No I don't, right now I hate you. Can't you keep your voice down!" Wilson laughed, standing up. "You really do like me!" His eyes widened in sudden realization, he lowered his voice, hissing, "You sent the flowers!" House stood up too, not wanting to call any attention to them. "No, I can honestly tell you, I didn't. That was Cameron." Wilson beckoned House to follow him. He waited until they were in his office, the doors locked and the curtains drawn. House eyed him guardedly, "You aren't going to molest me now are you?" Wilson smiled, shaking his head. "Not exactly…" He moved next to House, so their faces were almost touching. House just stared at him, almost as though he was afraid of what would happen next. The oncologist slowly touched his lips to the diagnosticians. House closed his eyes, returning the gentle kiss. Wilson pulled away from House, just enough so their lips weren't touching. House had turned an adorable shade of pink. "I…I love…you…Wilson…" Wilson smile grew bigger. "I know. I love you too." He hugged the older man before kissing him again.

Wilson knew House was waiting for him outside, by his car, but he had one thing left to do. He looked in the diagnostic room, the Lab, and the latest patients room. He thought for a second, thinking hard. He then realized where he needed to go and headed to the Chapel. He walked in, smiling at Cameron and Chase, making out in one of the pews. "Dr. Cameron. Can I have a word?" Cameron jumped, "Dr. Wilson!" Wilson walked out of the Chapel, Cameron trailing behind him. Once they were outside, he gave her a small hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for the flowers, Allison."

FIN


End file.
